User talk:AzureAzulCrash
Inactivity Hello, AzureAzulCrash! I am here to inform you that your last edit was on May 17, 2013, which was more than 7 months ago. If you do not reply to this message/roleplay your character within the next three days, your characters will be deleted or put up for adoption. Thanks! -Crane Ok. If you need help roleplaying don't hesitate to ask (if that's what you meant anyway). -Crane Kk ^^ How do I start? Hello, I noticed you added your cat to the quest page but then removed it. This is just a friendly reminder that if you please to sign up you should do so on the highlighted thread (http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:46501#22) and the administrators will add your cat to the page! ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 01:23, January 31, 2014 (UTC) (I kinda mean the requests go on my talk page... X3) Sure~! What do you want it to say and what color? Something is only as real as the mind perceives it to be... 01:05, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Like, what color words do you want for the words/text shadow in the sig? Blue, cyan, skyblue, green, forest green, etc. Something is only as real as the mind perceives it to be... So I've made your sig~! :D Here's its page. If you see anything wrong with it, you can tell me and I'll fix it. If you like it, then tell me and I'll explain how you activate it (if you need an explanation~). Something is only as real as the mind perceives it to be... 01:54, February 12, 2014 (UTC) I'll take that as needing an explanation. 8T So what you do is go to Preferences (should be the second box down on the dropdown box under le username~), then go to Signature on that page. In the box, type { {User:AzureAzulCrash/Sig} } WITHOUT the spaces between the { }'s~ Then save :3 Something is only as real as the mind perceives it to be... 23:20, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey Azure! For your new cat on JTC, can you please add more personality, more than just "Shy, friendly" things like that. Get into his habits like "He's so shy that he doens't talk to many cats, and when he does, he only stutters and never speaks too much." Add on to it please. And you must explain his history, like say Clanborn, or was a rogue before his family was killed in a flood and he joined NightClan. Or something like that. You must also explain your family. N/A or unknown are not options anymore. Thanks and please add those before I accept them :) [[User talk:Cchen3|''Come 'and ''get ''me ]] 03:50, April 25, 2014 (UTC) I think I did accept him didn't I? If not, I'll accept him unless you need to add more description. I'm not sure. Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 00:27, May 13, 2014 (UTC) JTC Form You forgot to put a description of Cocoa on her JTC form. Please do so before I accept your cat. :) ''You have been tangled... in the frost 06:40, June 29, 2014 (UTC) So you had a cat called Cocoa in JTC's newest archive. It would be great if you could redo the entry, and put more personality and history to it. (mostly the history), and then I'll accept the cat, mkay? :) [[User:Cchen3|"I’d '''rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 15:36, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hey Azure! Just letting you know that your post on the adoption page was seen, and Maplekit is yours! Rainy User Talk Blog 02:14, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Quest Inactivty Hey I noticed you haven't RPed in the Quest a lot, and I'm just reminding you that your cat's opinion is VERY welcome in the Quest, and you should try to RP more for the Quest since you signed up to participate. Please go RP and try to RP as much as you can! Thank you. Can't you feel the love in the air tonight? 03:11, December 3, 2014 (UTC)